Hemlock Grove: Jellyfish in the Sky
| next = "The Angel" }} "Jellyfish in the Sky" is the first episode of season one the supernatural drama series Hemlock Grove, which is based on a 2012 novel by the same name written by Brian McGreevy. This episode was directed by series producer Eli Roth and written by Brian McGreevy and Lee Shipman. It premiered exclusively on Netflix, along with the rest of the episodes from season one, on April 19th, 2013. Plot The town of Hemlock Grove, Pennsylvania is a place of strange people and dark secrets. A cheerleader is savagely murdered by what most believe is a vicious animal attack, but evidence also suggests something more. Teenager Peter Rumancek returns to Hemlock Grove with his mother Lynda to take up residence in the abandoned trailer home left behind by his uncle, Nicolae. Another odd youth in the town is Roman Godfrey, who comes from a life of wealth and privelege. In addition to sharing a somewhat inappropriate bond with his mother, Olivia, Roman enjoys going to amusement parks, hiring prostitutes and engaging in occasional bouts of bloodletting. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Premiere episode; first appearance of all characters; first appearance of Hemlock Grove, Pennsylvania. * The title of this episode, "Jellyfish in the Sky", refers to a dream that Peter Rumancek has in the beginning of the episode. The dream also includes a scene of a snake eating it's own tail. * Actress Famke Janssen is also known for playing the role of mustant telepath Jean Grey in the X-Men film series. * Peter Rumancek is accused of being a werewolf in this episode. Actor Landon Liboiron is no stranger to this sort of role. He played werewolf teenager Will Kidman in the 2011 direct-to-video feature The Howling: Reborn. Liboiron is also known for his work on TV shows such as Degrassi: The Next Generation and Terra Nova]'. * Actor Bill Skarsgård is the younger brother of Alexander Skarsgård, who plays vampire Eric Northman on the HBO series ''True Blood. * Director Eli Roth appeared at WonderCon in April, 2013 to talk about Hemlock Grove. He was interviewed by Star Wars: The Clone Wars voice actress Ashley Eckstein. MTV Geek News.com; April 5th, 2013 * This is the only episode from season one of Hemlock Grove directed by Eli Roth. * This is the first episode of Hemlock Grove written by Lee Shipman. His next episode is 1x03, "The Angel". * Amazon Eve, who plays the body of Shelley Godfrey is the world's tallest supermodel, standing at 6'8". * Fans of Battlestar Galactica may recognize actor Aaron Douglas, who plays Sheriff Tom Sworn. On Battlestar, he played Chief Engineer Galen Tyrol. Allusions * Quotes * Christina Wendall: I've seen you swimming in my grandparent's pond. * Peter Rumancek: So you've seen me naked. * Christina Wendall: I don't care. It's just that I'm a novelist, so it's important to me to understand people's motivations. .... * Christina Wendall: So, are you a werewolf, or what? * Peter Rumancek: Sure. Are you a retard? .... * JR Godfrey: What are you? * Olivia Godfrey: Annoyed, exasperated, sexually underwhelmed. Shall I go on? * JR Godfrey What - are you? * Olivia Godfrey: Pull the trigger. Find out. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013 television episodes Category:Eli Roth Category:Brian McGreevy Category:Lee Shipman Category:Lynn Raynor Category:Lauren LeFranc Category:Rafe Judkins Category:Daniel Paige Category:Eric Newman Category:Michael A. Connolly Category:Peter Friedlander Category:Sidonie Dumas Category:Christophe Riandee Category:Katie O'Connell Category:Elisa Roth Category:Mark Verheiden Category:Deran Sarafian Category:Tim King Category:Gregg Simon Category:Nathan Barr Category:Famke Janssen Category:Bill Skarsgard Category:Landon Liboiron Category:Penelope Mitchell Category:Freya Tingley Category:Dougray Scott Category:Lili Taylor Category:Joel de la Fuente Category:Laurie Fortier Category:Aaron Douglas Category:Nicole Boivin Category:Erika Ervin Category:Paul Popowich Category:Lorenza Izzo Category:Emilia McCarthy Category:Eliana Jones Category:Dylan Trowbridge Category:Marty Adams Category:Jennifer Gibson Category:Joe Bostick Category:Shiva Negar Category:Alexander Marsh Category:Alanis Peart Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified